Something Totally Unpredictable
by pig luva13
Summary: The war is finally over and two people can focus on their love for each other. Rated M for later chapters lots of LEMON. HrD Don't read it if you're not into this kind of stuff. My first fic please don't flame. RR! Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

Life was blissful. The war finally ended in the summer of what would have been Hermione Granger's seventh year, if Hogwarts hadn't closed down. Voldemort was dead once and for all, and Harry Potter was now an even greater hero than he was before. Dumbledore came back as a ghost to help the Order, and almost everyone survived the war.

But this was not the cause of Hermione's joy. She was happy for an entirely different reason, one based on love.

It all started when Lucius Malfoy was killed in one of the skirmishes between the Death Eaters and the Order. Draco and his mother realized that Lucius had ruled their life for too long, and to make up for his wrong-doings they became spies for the Order. School had stopped because of the war, so it no longer mattered that Draco was in Slytherin, and he started to converse with the Golden Trio. They were surprised to learn how friendly Draco could be, and soon the "trio" became a "quartet." Hermione was the one who was most pleased about this; it meant that she could finally justify her hidden feelings for him.

Draco was also pleased to learn that he no longer had to hide his soft side under the cruel shell that his father had forced upon him. He found out that the threesome whom he had so meanly teased was full of fun-loving people. He had a special attraction to Hermione, whom he was surprised to learn was no more of a total bookworm than he was of a mean git.

It was in December that he realized his feelings for her. Our story truly begins from here.

"Harry! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Ronald Weasley yelled as he violently shook his best friend.

"Yeah, well then let me sleep…that can be your gift to me!" Harry Potter mumbled sleepily. After giving the sleepy boy one last shove, Ron went over to the next bed to wake up Draco. The whole quartet was spending the winter at the Burrow as they wanted to celebrate the soon-to-come end of the war. Most of the Death Eaters were dead, and the location of Voldemort's last Horcrux had finally been determined. Anyways, back to the Burrow.

Having been woken up by Ron's continuous yelling at Harry, Draco lazily lifted his hand in the air to indicate he was awake. "I'm coming, gimme a sec," he said to the unsatisfied Ron and sat up so that he would be left alone.

Ron walked over to Hermione's room, knocked on the door, and told her to come down before he went downstairs to wait for the others. Within thirty minutes, the entire quartet was downstairs opening their gifts.

Like usual, Mrs. Weasley had knitted sweaters for everybody, and this time Draco had a blue sweater as well that matched his eyes perfectly. Hermione had gotten Harry and Ron new books on Quidditch and Draco got a beautiful paper holder shaped like a dragon. Harry had bought everyone extravagant gifts with his fortune of money, and Ron had pulled together a substantial amount to get pleasant gifts for everyone. Draco, nervous to please everybody as it was his first year giving gifts to his new friends, had gone through a lot of trouble to find the perfect gifts, no matter the price. His gift to Hermione was the most special though; it was a ruby necklace that had a heart in the middle. He also gave her a note telling him to meet her later.

The rest of the day went well; the three boys played Quidditch outside in the snow while Hermione watched and provided them with hot chocolate. At around 7:00, Draco declared he wanted to go inside, and as he went in he signaled for Hermione to follow. After another 15 minutes, she stated that she was getting cold and turned to go into the house.

As soon as she stepped into her bedroom, she saw Draco waiting there for her. "Hi Hermione," he said, almost sounding nervous.

"Um…you said you wanted to talk to me…?" she started, trying to make conversation.

"Oh yea, about that…um…well…I was wondering if u were busy this Friday," he uttered in a rush.


	2. The Date

Chapter 2

"Oh yea, about that…um…well…I was wondering if u were busy this Friday," Draco uttered in a rush.

Hermione looked into his eyes, wondering if he was playing tricks on her, but his eyes resembled clouds of blue that stormed with passion and longing. Draco was looking at his feet and biting his lip in a nervous gesture. Hermione lifted his head up and whispered, "No I am totally free," before covering the distance between them and planting the softest of kisses on his cheek. She turned around and walked towards the door.

"Alright, Friday at six." Draco cried out to her retreating body.

Hermione smirked as she went out the door. She was overjoyed that she was finally going out with Draco, and she ran into Ginny's room to share her excitement.

Meanwhile, Draco was busy planning the date. Since the next day was Friday, he was in rush to get everything just perfect for their first night together.

The next day, Draco went into Hermione's room in the morning to wake her up. "Morning Hermy, ready for the big day?" he asked.

"Mmhmm…do you think we should tell everybody? They're going to find out in the end." muttered the sleepy Hermione.

"Yeah I guess we should." Draco went outside to wait for Hermione as she got dressed, and when she came out they went downstairs together hand in hand to share the good news.

During breakfast, Hermione and Draco were unnaturally quiet as they were busy giving each other soft nudges under the table with their feet. Luckily, the Harry and the Weasleys didn't notice anything because the twins were busy pulling pranks on each other. When breakfast finally finished, Draco stood up and everyone became quiet.

"Um, well, I'd just like to say that…ummm…"

"Me and Draco are going out!" Hermione finished.

The table burst into applause, and Harry muttered, "Finally some one besides me is in a relationship!" Ginny heard him and winked.

"Yeah so we just wanted to let you know that we won't be joining you for dinner tonight. Just letting you know Mrs. Weasley so that you don't have to make our share of food only for it to go to waste." Draco said thoughtfully.

"Thank you Draco. Have lots of fun!" Mrs. Weasley said.

That Night…

Hermione sat in her room looking for the perfect outfit to wear on her first date in many months. She picked up a short mini skirt and really low-necked, tight-fitting tank top, but realized that this outfit was a little too much for a first date. Instead she wore a brown knee-length skirt and a thin, off-white shirt with a brown cami underneath. This outfit showed off her figure without implying that she out to impress Draco; it was perfect. For make-up, she just put on a little blush, some eye shadow, and lip gloss, knowing that natural beauty was what mattered and that too much make-up made people look ugly. After taming her hair a bit (but keeping it down in small ringlets), Hermione went across the hall and knocked on Draco's door to let him know she was ready.

Draco came out looking extremely handsome. He had on black pants with a thin white shirt. Hermione could see his six pack through the shirt, and she now appreciated the amount of hours his Quidditch captain made him practice for.

As Hermione was examining Draco, she noticed Draco examining her in return. "You look great Hermione," Draco whispered. They walked out of the Burrow (it was surrounded by a non-Apparation field) after saying goodbye to the rest of its inhabitants, and soon they were standing outside in the cold night wind.

They looked up into the night sky and were astonished to see how many stars they could see. Hermione gasped at the openness of it all. It reminded them that they were only two tiny specks in the vast universe. Hermione snapped back to reality first and asked, "So where are we going anyway?"

"Oh just hold on to my arm, I'll take you there." Hermione held on tightly and soon they had Apparated into a fancy muggle restaurant called _La Nourriture d'Amour_. Each table had walls around it in order to allow privacy for each party. Draco led Hermione to a table of two, and they sat down. Since both of them were adventurous, they tried dishes that were completely new to them. Draco experimented with escargot (cooked snail) which he remarked tasted like chicken, and Hermione had some fish fondue. As they were waiting for the bill, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and started massaging it with his thumb. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You up for a little dancing at a nearby bar?" Draco questioned.

"Uh…sure." So off they went to a bar, where they ran into Blaise Zabini. He was still on the Dark Side, and when he saw Draco, he smirked and glided over.

"So this is the type of people you've put yourself with? I had heard rumors, but I never believed them. I guess I was wrong. I never thought you would stoop so low as to go out with a…Mudblood," Blaise spat.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Draco said, his fists clenched and pointed towards Blaise.

"Fine no reason to get uptight now! Just thought I'd remind you of what your father would think if he was still alive." Blaise said as he walked away.

Draco looked at his retreating body and said, "I think we should head home now." Hermione nodded weakly and Apparated after him.


	3. Chores and a Contract

Chapter 3

Hermione and Draco showed up at the Burrow while all the people there were quietly working together in the family room, simply enjoying each other's companies. As soon as they heard an Apparating "pop", they looked up to find Draco and Hermione back with expressions on their faces that one wouldn't expect from people who had just been on their first date. Draco looked extremely angry and mystified at the same time, while Hermione looked scared and sad. This brought on a ton of questions from the Weasleys and Harry.

"Don't tell me that you two already had a row!" Ron exclaimed.

"Did you both break up so soon?" Ginny inquired.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked politely.

Hermione and Draco continued to wear complicated expressions, and both were silent for a while before Draco answered, "No, we didn't fight, yes, we're still together, and I don't think Hermione wants to talk about what happened any more than I do…I'll just tell you that it was unexpected and very unpleasant. One of us will tell you when we're ready."

"I'm feeling a little tired, I think I'll go to bed now," Hermione said meekly. The onlookers just nodded, and she walked up the stairs. Draco was quick to follow her.

"Hermione, I am so sorry for what happened. I wanted tonight to be perfect, and then that idiot Blaise came along and had to ruin it all! Please don't let his cruel words affect you; he's a bastard that shouldn't be taken seriously. Hermione, if he does anything to hurt you, I swear I will physically stop him."

"No," he said as Hermione began to open her mouth to object. "I will put myself in danger before he can touch you. I care for you too much to allow anything to happen to you," Draco said as he brushed away a tear falling down her cheek.

"Thanks Draco, I really appreciate it. And thanks for the great dinner." She gave him a quick kiss and went into her room. Draco stood there for a few more minutes, contemplating the kiss she gave him, before he walked into his own shared bedroom to read.

Meanwhile, the people they had so nicely abandoned sat staring after them and thinking. "What do you think happened?" Ron said.

"I don't know; I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Harry replied.

The next day was an extremely busy one, since Mrs. Weasley thought that no Saturday should ever be wasted. After breakfast, she immediately assigned chores to everyone, making sure that each person got a fair amount of work so that no one would complain (something that happened often enough at her house).

"Ron, Fred, and George, I would like you to clean your rooms as well as the family room. Harry and Ginny, you can de-gnome the garden. Hermione and Draco, clean the tool shed and the broom cupboard. Arthur and I will be cleaning our room and the kitchen. Go along! The sooner you start, the sooner you finish!" Mrs. Weasley looked around at the groaning children. "Shoo! And no using magic!"

Another round of groans circulated through the kids, and even Mr. Weasley looked a little unhappy, but eventually they all started working on their various tasks. Draco and Hermione headed towards the tool shed and the adjoining broom cupboard.

"Where do we start? How about the tool shed," Draco thought aloud. He led Hermione to the shed and opened the door, motioning for her to step inside. He followed her inside and gasped at the way it was decorated.

Despite the fact that the Weasleys weren't the richest folks, they had lots of muggle knickknacks of which many were worth a good amount of muggle money (they didn't know this though). Hermione had spotted her favorite handheld game device, the PSP, and Draco could already hear the sounds of gun shots and people yelling coming from the game she was entranced in. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder before he started to speak. "Hermione, I know that may be a really fun thing to do at the moment, but we really should get started on cleaning this place. It has dust all over!"

"Aw Draco, can't we just use magic? Mrs. Weasley won't be able to tell!"

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when goody-goody Hermione would want to break the rules!" When Hermione started to protest, Draco quickly said, "I promise that when we're done, you can have all the fun you want. Maybe we can even have some fun ourselves." He started sliding the hand that was on her shoulder down Hermione's body as he said the last sentence. When he got to her bottom, he gave it a quick squeeze and then walked away, grabbed a duster, and pretended to be really intent on getting a cobweb off of the wall. He was actually trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. 'Damn! Hermione's butt is _NICE_!' he thought.

Meanwhile Hermione turned off her game system and started cleaning and arranging the items stored in the shed. She was astonished at the numerous things that Mr. Weasley had collected. He had everything from simple items that muggles used on a daily basis, such as a binder, to complex machinery, like a sewing machine. He even had a laptop among his collection. She was busy examining each of the items when Draco suddenly broke the silence.

"Since we are working together, why don't we spend this time to reveal some stuff to one another? We can ask each other questions, but we have to answer honestly."

"Ummm…sure, as long as I get to go first."

"Sure 'Mione."

"Since when have you liked me and why?"

"Oh come on, everyone asks that question!"

"Just answer it Draco."

"Fine. I've liked you since our second year. I realized that you weren't so bad when I called you a mudblood on the Quidditch field – Hermione, I felt so guilty about calling you that I almost killed myself. I thought I was turning into my father."

At this remark Hermione turned around to face Draco. "Draco, just the fact that you felt guilty proved that you are nothing like your dad. And look at what you are doing now; you're spying on You-Know-Who. That is something your father would have never dreamed of doing. Anyways, you haven't answered the second half of my question…why did you like me?"

"Oh, uh, you looked really cute that day, and over the years that 'cuteness' has turned into 'hotness.' I mean look at that butt for example; it is one sexy thing! Oh you're also really sweet." Draco turned around and blushed a deep scarlet. 'Why the hell did I say the part about her butt?' he thought.

"Um, well thanks for being honest…" Hermione said cautiously.

"Ok, so now it's my turn. How many guys have you been with and how far did you go with each one?"

"That's a pretty personal question Draco. Why do you want to know?"

Draco smirked and said, "Oh, just curious that's all."

'Oh why did I have to agree to this arrangement?' she thought. Aloud she said, "Well, if you have to know, I've had seven crushes since I started liking guys, but I've only been with four people so far. My first crush was a muggle named Stephen Carson, and we went out for a while. Our relationship was composed of no more than kissing, and we broke it off pretty soon because we didn't want to ruin our relationship. He was my neighbor and first friend in England. In fourth year, I started liking you but I found it was pointless to pursue my feelings so I started dating Krum as a way to forget about you. We also broke it off before doing anything serious. Then, in 6th year, I got together with Ron, and we made love once or twice before we realized that there would never be more than friendship between us; we fought far too many times. All this while I was trying to forget the feelings I had for you, but when you came over to the good side, I realized I wouldn't have to hide them anymore. Umm…yea… oh! I forgot! I am currently in a relationship with a certain Draco Malfoy, and we haven't really done anything except gone out once."

By this time, they had finished cleaning the tool shed, so Draco took her by the hand and said, "I think I can change that last part." He led her to the smaller broom cupboard, where he closed the door and put a complex charm around the room so that people would think they were cleaning. He turned around to look at her and pulled up her chin so that she was looking into his eyes.

Slowly, he leaned down and gently placed his lips on hers. Hermione had kissed many boys (as she had mentioned before) but none of those kisses felt anything like this. It was the sweetest thing she had ever experienced, and she could actually feel the fireworks that everyone always talked about. It was at this moment that she knew that she was in love. She felt Draco nibble her bottom lip, and when she didn't open her mouth immediately, he licked her lips, demanding entrance. Hermione opened her mouth and felt his tongue rush inside, groping around for her tongue.

Hermione broke away at this point and said, "Draco, we need to set our standards before we do anything."

"Um, sure. I'll get a pen and paper." He did a spell and soon a floating piece of parchment and a pen came into view. "Hello, testing, hello," Draco said. The quill wrote down his words on the scroll in a way similar to Rita Skeeter's pen (except without all the twisted details).

"Ok well, no extremely vulgar affection in public. Agreed?" asked Hermione.

"Sure. That's pretty gross anyways."

"And when/if we have sex, it can only be once a month."

"What! Why?"

"That way, we won't get tired of it. Also, our longing for each other will be so great that we will naturally be able to show each other how much we have missed being together."

"Ok, that makes sense. But the date has to be planned in advance, so that we can get ready for the special occasion," Draco said, winking at Hermione.

"Sure. Anything else you can think of?" Both of them were silent for a moment, thinking of anything else they should put on paper.

"Oh!" Draco said suddenly, "I have an idea! Since we have sex only once a month, we need to make up for that, so each time we do it, one of us can think of something out-of-the-ordinary to do during that time. We'll switch off each month. How about it?"

"That sounds fun! I'm up to it. Let's sign the document so that we can't break it's rules." Hermione stepped towards the contract and grabbed it along with the quill. She signed the bottom part of it and handed over to Draco, who signed it in his eloquent scrawl.

"Wow! Look at the time! I think we should head back inside now before someone starts looking for us," Hermione said, performing a quick cleansing spell and taking of the charms off the room before stepping outside.

Draco rolled up the parchment and followed her. Before they stepped into the Burrow, he asked Hermione: "Can tonight be one of those specially planned, once-a-month nights? I'll think of something special to do, if you agree."

"Sounds fun. Come into my room at midnight," Hermione said before walking inside.

------------------------------

Please R/R! Chapter 4 will be up soon, so get ready for a little fun!

Thanks to the people who already reviewed!

pig luva13


	4. The First Special Night

Here it is...the part some of you have been waiting for. Sorry for the delay; this chapter could have been up two days ago. My internet was down so I couldn't post it. Without further ado, I introduce to you...

**Chapter 4**

It was around 10:30 on the night of December 27th (a/n: that's a very special date wink), and Draco couldn't sleep. He was still trying to figure out something special to do, and there were less than two hours until he was expected in Hermione's room.

"What can I do?" Draco muttered to himself. He desperately racked his brain for something new, when he was interrupted.

"Draco, I know what you can do. You can shut up! Don't you realize that other people in here are trying to get some sleep?" Ron commented nastily.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were asleep," Draco said before his thoughts were overtaken by Hermione and their upcoming date. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. 'It isn't the best idea, but it will have to do for the time being,' Draco thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Hermione was lying in bed. She was thinking of all the possible things Draco could do, and at the same time she was brainstorming of what she could do next month. She was really excited about that night, but at the same time, she was nervous. 'What if it messes up our friendship? What if he's too harsh?' She couldn't fall asleep because of her conflicting feelings.

Despite her excitement, the pressure of many disturbing thoughts at once put Hermione into a deep slumber. She didn't even notice when someone knocked on her door.

"Hermione? Are you awake?" Draco called when he heard no answer to his knocks. When nobody replied, he quietly opened the door and walked in. Hermione was curled up on her bed, asleep. Draco took one look at her and gasped. She was wearing a silk nightdress so white that he felt that he could almost see her undergarments through it.

Draco carefully lay down next to Hermione and unconsciously cleared his view of her face by lifting up a stray lock of her hair and placing it behind her ear. He gently leaned forward and kissed her on the nose. When she didn't respond, he sat up and blew in her ear. This brought on an immediate effect.

"Agh! Who is that?" Hermione exclaimed. She opened her eyes and looked up into Draco's passionate blue ones. "Oh...er…hi, Draco."

"It's nice to see you up from your beauty sleep," Draco said. Hermione was busy admiring his attire. He had arrived in a loose fitting, sleeveless shirt and expensive blue boxers through which Hermione could already see a slight boner. Hermione was admiring his nice biceps when Draco lifted her face so that their eyes locked. He pulled her closer until they were less than an inch apart.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look when you're asleep?" Draco murmured. After casting a silencing spell in case anyone woke up, he closed the remaining distance between them by placing his lips on hers. Hermione felt him open his mouth a little, and soon after that she felt his tongue pushing on her closed lips. She also opened her mouth, which began a war between the two tongues.

Meanwhile, Draco's hands were busy exploring Hermione's curves through the nightdress. He trailed his fingers down her chest, through the valley between her breasts, over her bra, and around to her bottom. Then he started his way back up. Hermione's hands were on Draco's chest, and they slowly moved up to his hair. After a minute, Draco drew back from their kiss. "Hermione, are you sure you want to do this? We've only been together for three days now, and I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"Draco, I'm looking forward to this so please, don't stop now!"

"Good. I want to let you know beforehand that my 'special thing to do' isn't that big since I didn't have too much time to prepare. Hope you're not disappointed!" With this said, Draco straddled Hermione, being careful not to squish her underneath his massive frame of 6'2''. He bent down and kissed her again before he pulled the collar of her nightdress down and slowly trailed his kisses down her neck. Gently sucking and biting on her weak spot, Draco left his mark.

Feeling that he was getting too much action, Hermione started nibbling Draco's earlobe, sticking her tongue into it occasionally. After a while she was forced to stop due to the pleasure Draco was giving her; she abandoned her post to moan out his name in ecstasy as he went lower down her shoulders. Feeling that he wasn't getting enough of her bare skin, Draco started pulling up Hermione's nightdress, slowly trailing his hands up her soft stomach. Once it was off, Hermione remained lying on the bed in only her underclothes.

"I think you're a little overdressed now," Hermione said as she pulled off Draco's shirt. She decided to leave his boxers on, considering that she still remained in her underwear. Instead, she admired Draco's six pack; Quidditch and fighting in the war sure had done him good. Draco was as amused with Hermione's breasts, and he wasted no time in unclasping her bra and fooling around with them.

He encompassed each breast with a large palm and starting massaging them; he rotated one breast clockwise and the other counterclockwise, sending pleasure through her bones. Soon he had switched directions, and after a minute or two of this he started tweaking her hardened nipples. Hermione was groaning so loudly that Draco was extremely glad he had put silencing charms around the room. These moans were stimulating to Draco, and he leaned down and started sucking her left breast while still playing with the other. Draco knew that women valued their breasts greatly, so he made sure that he gave this one enough attention before switching to the one on the right.

After both breasts had been dealt with, Draco let his hands wonder lower until they were at the waistline of Hermione's panties. He stuck two fingers in and started tickling the hairy skin that was there. Hermione began to giggle a bit. To get back at him, she reached down and massaged Draco's extended penis through the material. Draco was immediately moaning, and he pulled his own boxers down so that he could feel more from her actions. He in turn pulled down her underwear, fully exposing her center. Hermione expected him to enter her, but Draco turned around instead so that his head was near Hermione's toes.

'Here goes. Hope she enjoys this,' thought Draco. He positioned himself so that his dick was perfectly aligned with the valley between Hermione's breasts. When he had done this, he stuck a finger through her opening while simultaneously lowering his body so that his dick had met Hermione's skin.

Hermione could feel his hard penis on her chest, but she was too preoccupied by Draco's fingers to think much about it. She began to take notice of it when she realized that Draco was swaying his lower body in such a fashion that his dick was making perfect figure eights around her breasts. She reached up to grab it and stop him (this action was tickling her greatly), but he changed his pattern just before she could reach it, so that now Draco's penis was traveling up and down her breasts. At the same time he stuck another finger into her opening. Hermione didn't know which was causing more pleasure, his fingers or his dick.

"Draaacooo! I'll climax soon!" Hermione whimpered. Draco continued to change the direction of his swaying so that he was always taking Hermione by surprise. Draco on the other hand, was getting tired, and he finally put his knees down on either side of Hermione. His dick just happened to be hovering above Hermione's neck, so she chose this moment to lean forward and take it in her mouth. Draco followed her lead and replaced his fingers with his tongue. This left them in the shape of a square: Hermione lying on the bed with her head up, sucking Draco's dick, and Draco on his hands and knees with his head down, performing oral sex on Hermione.

In a few moments Hermione came into his mouth, and Draco made sure he got every drop she gave up. By the time he had finished licking her clit, he had come into her mouth. She swung Draco around as soon as she had cleared up all he had emitted, and she gave him a deep kiss, allowing them both to taste themselves. After a while they pulled apart for air, and Hermione sat up and gazed down at Draco's naked form. Draco looked up at her and happened to look behind her at the time. It was 2:13 AM.

"Hermione, I think you should have some rest. I don't want you all groggy in the morning," Draco said while caressing her face in his hands.

"Okay Draco, but before you go back to your bed, I think we should decide a date for our next meeting. How does January 16th sound to you?"

"I think that should be fine. I'll get back to you on that." Draco redressed haphazardly and headed across the hall into his room.

"I love you, Draco." Hermione whispered after he left.

* * *

Hope you liked it! R/R! 

-pig luva13


	5. Hermione's Turn

Hey people! Sorry about the delay...I was in Alaska soI couldn't post this sooner...anywaysI hope u like it! I apologize in advance for any grammar/spelling errors on this chapter...I was unable to get this chapter betaed.

* * *

Chapter 5

The next month (or actually, half a month) seemed to last forever. Draco let Hermione know immediately that January 16th was free for him, so she began planning for the special night. It was her turn to do something different, and she planned to make use of the month to think of something truly _different_.

Draco couldn't wait to see what she was up to. Just thinking about that night made him long for her; he could almost imagine her naked form below him. The only problem with this was that Harry and Ron were often disturbed by moans of various intensities emitted by Draco during the night. They often reported what could be taken as hints that Draco was having wet dreams almost every night, and soon they were so fed up by this that they were forced to resort to pleading with Draco. They tried to convince him to have sex with Hermione again and get it over with. (The two boys knew about his first time with Hermione: Draco was a kiss-and-tell type of person. That wasn't much of a surprise, though; this characteristic complemented his show-offish nature.) If Draco had his way, he would have obeyed Harry and Ron without batting an eyelash, but he had agreed to Hermione's contract which held him rooted in his spot until the 16th.

Even though Hermione and Draco weren't having sex, they were still showing signs of a normal relationship. They often went out to dinner together; sometimes, they double dated with Harry and Ginny. However, this wouldn't happen very often since these four didn't want to leave Ron out, even though he claimed that he was fine with being left out. Hermione and Draco saw movies together, made out a lot, and were never separated. They even made sure to kiss on New Years'.

The others often referred to the couple as Heraco, which was not just a mixture of the two love birds' names; when said quickly, this contraption sounded more like "her echo." So it also represented the way Draco followed Hermione everywhere as if to protect her. Of course none but Hermione knew the reason for this. Both of them hadn't forgotten the occurrences of their first date, and Draco knew that he could never let Hermione out of his sight.

But life went on, despite the anxiety and anticipation, and before either of the members of Heraco realized, January 16th was only three days away! Hermione remained in her room for longer hours each day, and on the 15th she came out only to finish her chores and eat. Draco tried coming inside, but she simply shooed him away.

Finally, it was the 16th…

"Hermione? I'm here! Are you ready?"

"Yeah, step in! I'll be there in a second!" she called quietly from the bathroom inside her room. Draco stepped inside to see the room illuminated with a single strobe light. Between the flashes, he noticed that Hermione's bed had been enlarged, so as to make space for Draco. He looked around him and realized why she hadn't allowed him inside yesterday.

Silk curtains were draped around the windows, bringing a seductive look to the room. Draco walked over to the bed, and he sat down and waited. Soon Hermione entered, wearing a red robe that accented her brown hair. She walked over to Draco and took off her robe next to the bed, revealing a lacy blue bra with a matching thong. Just the sight of Hermione was turning Draco on, so he got up and pulled her over to the bed.

He lay her down, climbed up on top of her, and kissed her. Simultaneously, he reached under Hermione to unclasp her bra. No matter how beautiful the underwear, what was underneath was a lot more beautiful according to Draco. Unable to unclasp it right away, Hermione arched upwards to give him some more room. He pulled her into a tighter kiss so that his hands could reach around her, and finally he succeeded in getting her bra off. He began to toy with her breasts.

Hermione soon flipped Draco over so that she was the one straddling him. Unable to wait any longer, she pulled down his boxers in one swipe. He did the same for her already wet thong.

Once they were both undressed, Hermione exclaimed, "Since it is such a special occasion, why don't we dress in fancy clothes?" Draco was completely baffled since they had just stripped themselves of all clothing. Hoping that he wouldn't have to get dressed soon, he stared at Hermione and waited for an explanation.

He didn't have to wait for too long. Hermione went over to her clothes and pulled out a non-toxic gel pen (a/n: the non-toxic part is more important than it seems) and a dress of her old Barbie doll. Draco looked on in confusion, wondering what she was going to do with them. Hermione just turned to him and gave him a sneaky smirk. She climbed back onto him, except this time she was sitting on his feet. She started bending down toward the center of his legs, and Draco closed his eyes, waiting for her mouth to envelope him.

"Ugh!" Draco exclaimed when he felt her slip something onto his extended penis instead. He opened his eyes to see the fancy Barbie dress covering his cock. Hermione's hands massaged him through the fabric as she buttoned up the little dress. The frock perfectly covered his balls, and the soft touch of fabric was starting to tickle him. But she wasn't done yet. Hermione uncapped the pen and started drawing a face on the part of his dick that showed over the dress. She tried not to poke too hard, knowing how much pain that could induce.

"Mmm I really like this Barbie," she said as she bent down and kissed it on its supposed head. "I think I'll name her Penisella, or Penny for short."

Draco was making noises all through this process. Not only had Hermione found his most ticklish spot, the touch of her hands and the cool ink of the pen were turning him on even more (if that was possible). He decided to give her some of the same torture. Since Hermione was busy working on him, she failed to notice Draco's moving toes underneath her center. He sneakily stuck his big toe up it, causing her to stop her work for a second and enjoy the moment. He started swirling his toe in circles when she finally came back to her senses.

"Draco…mmmm…I really enjoy what you're doing, but today is my turn to show you what I know, so please don't interrupt me," purred Hermione.

This was what Draco wanted to hear; he pulled his toe out and waited for Hermione's next move. Hermione continued softly kissing "Penny's" head, and soon she said, "Oh Penny, you better watch out for that man-eating monster coming your way. Her name's Hermione and I've heard she bites people's heads off." Draco caught her drift and started giggling. Hermione bent down and started giving Draco a blow job, but it wasn't as effective as it should have been because of Penny's dress. It was enough to get Draco moaning though.

"Mione, I'm...I'm ready!" Draco gasped out between moans. Hermione got off of him just before he came on the bed, making the Barbie's dress all dirty. This was turning out exactly as Hermione had planned.

"Aw Penny, it looks like that monster made you all dirty. I think it's a good time for a bath."

Once again, Draco was befuddled. "A bath?"

"Yeah, inside a really wet bathtub that is located in the center of two long, leg-like columns," Hermione said to Draco, winking. "But first, Penny needs to get undressed." She carefully took off the dress and laid it to the side, cleansing it with her wand before proceeding. She also uttered the contraceptive spell, just in case. Then she climbed up over Draco until she was hovering over his waist. She slowly lowered herself onto him and started thrusting up and down.

"Faster, 'Mione, FASTER!" Hermione followed his commands and moved faster and faster, but before either of them could climax, Draco pushed Hermione off of him so that his penis was no longer within her. Hermione lay down on top of Draco and looked sad.

"What was that for? Let me finish what I started! You just performed a coitus interruptus on me! (a/n: that actually is a real thing, not just something I made up for Harry Potter.) That's not fair!" She lifted her head up and looked angrily into his eyes.

"That was awesome, 'Mione. I loved it. But now I wanna do a little something." Draco said sincerely before he grabbed one of the silk drapes and tied it firmly around Hermione's eyes. "Can you see anything?"

"No," Hermione replied, still slightly puffed about being interrupted.

"OK, good." Draco climbed on top of Hermione, reached down, and touched Hermione's clit. All of Hermione's anger evaporated in an instant. If Hermione thought that she had felt a lot during their recent love-making session, she scratched that thought. This time, since her main sense was gone, every other sense was increased by at least ten percent! This included her sense of touch, and just a light brush from Draco's fingers could send waves of euphoria over her. He stuck a finger inside, and she started to squirm. He raised his finger a little so that it touched her inner walls, and he started tickling them. This was a new experience to Hermione, and not being able to see him, it felt so much more special. She reached out for him and groped for his face. When she struck what she felt was hair, she laid her hands on Draco's head and held on tightly.

"Draco, I'm gonna come!" Draco once again pulled out of Hermione. He waited for her to get over the feeling of ejaculation, and when she did, he pulled off her blindfold. Hermione grabbed it from him and placed it over his eyes. She couldn't wait any longer. She climbed up on top of him once more and lowered herself onto him.

This time Draco was the one who couldn't see anything. He could feel something rubbing against his dick, and he realized that he must be within Hermione's vagina. He could feel the pressure of it contracting around his dick, and he moaned out in ecstasy as he felt Hermione's fingers dig into his shoulders for better support. Soon after that, he had masturbated, and so had Hermione. He felt her collapse onto him, her privates still over his penis. With whatever energy she had left, she untied the silk blindfold (that was now completely ruined.)

"Goodnight Hermione. I'm too tired too go to my bed. Is it okay if I stay here for the night?"

"Sure, just make sure you leave before we get checked on."

"No problem; I'll leave early morning. Oh, and let's decide the next date tomorrow. I know you're too sleepy to talk right now."

"Thanks Draco." But it looked like he was more tired than she was; he was already asleep and didn't hear her. Soon, she was asleep as well, her head lying peacefully on Draco's chest.

* * *

Well there you have it! Please R/R!

-pig luva13


End file.
